Magnificent Marauda's
by EmmaLeighx
Summary: Series of Dabbles, first is from Moony's POV, and the rest are third person. Marauda era, and please if you will, read and review! Thanks and dedicated to Scandalacious Intentions for my prompt list! Including Leather, and Baguettes :
1. Home

Hey! Thank you, first of all, for even wanting to read this! That makes me happy! If you could please review if you liked this, tell me what you liked so I could do more! Or if you hated it, tell me, PLEASE! So I can improve! Dedicated to Scandilacious Intentions (aka Candy!). I unfortunately do not own any of the characters or their names or place names or whatever, they are all from the magnificent JK Rowling, who used to be known as the AWESOME JK before she killed off Remus Lupin and Tonks! But yahh…hope you like my attempts at a series of Drabbles. Rated T, just in case.

----------------------------

((Lupin POV))

[Home]

From the corner of my eye, I could just see the first evidence of daylight stream through the window. Though the view was slightly obscured from the drapes around my bed. I lovingly placed the book down on the bed, glancing at it to admire it again. I heard the springs on the bed creak below me as I got up and moved over to the window. I glanced out over the castle grounds, taking in their perfect beauty. They looked amazing in the morning light, and I couldn't help but feel a little happier after seeing them! I feel so blessed that I was even given the opportunity. I thought for sure that because of what I was I would be chased away by a mob with pitchforks and everything! Instead, I find myself with three, amazing friends who accepted me, and that was the best thing that I had ever felt! To be accepted, to be acknowledged as a person, and not a wolf! They make me feel happy, they make me feel loved, and most of all, they make me feel at home!


	2. Enemy

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ANYTHING**

**Okay, so the first wasn't as good as I'd hoped, and so this next one here is in third person. For two reasons. 1. Because I suck at first person, and 2. I didn't really want to write from this guy's POV lol**

**Thanks to you, Candy, aka ScandalaciousIntentions, for reviewing! And Again, this is for you! I hope it's a little better, and I'm sorry, not much Remus :P**

| ENEMY |

Peter glanced around the room nervously. He was sitting a little away from the group, and wasn't laughing like they were. He glanced out of the window and noticed the rain pouring down. They were all sat in the Potters living room at Godrics Hollow, as the rain, and the impending thread of the Dark Lord kept them inside! On the floor was a blanket, with a picnic perfectly laid out, courtesy of Lilly. She had spent around an hour preparing all the lovely things that sat in front of the group. Sirius was sat next to Remus, and James had his arm around Lilly. The group were peering into a mosses basket that was also sitting on the floor. Harry, the Potters son, was almost a year old, and he was apparently doing something extremely funny and entertaining as he had his audience captivated in fits of giggles. But away from the group, and from the child, Peter stayed, unable to take himself any closer, as he knew something that they didn't. A few days ago, Sirius had suggested that Peter should become the Potters secret keeper, and Peter had gleefully accepted. And at some time, close in the future, Lilly and James Potter would be dead. But did they know their real enemy?


	3. Touch

Disclaimer: I do not own Any of the characters, they're from the wonderful mind of J.K Rowling and feature in the Harry Potter books which rock…

Thanks to Scandilacious intentions aka Candy, for your reviews! Here's the update as promised..

--Touch

James quickly weaved in between the students crowding the door. He wanted to be one of the first to get a look at the great hall, like many other students, so that meant battling through the sea of kids that swarmed the place. It was Christmas at Hogwarts, and he had just wandered out of the common room ahead of Moony and Padfoot, as they were taking to long, and he didn't want to miss the good food! He nudged a boy out of the way, causing him to fall into a girl. She looked furious, and upon hearing who had caused the accident, her face turned a nice shade of red. James swore that the look she gave him then could have killed him if she had wanted it to! She looked livid! She yelled at him for a full ten minutes, and then stalked off into the hall, leaving him shocked, and wanting to see more of her. As she walked away, she brushed his arm, and that was it, the first time Lily Evans touched James Potters skin. And in that moment, he knew that he would marry her.


	4. Typical

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!! I have no claim what so ever on any of the characters or places mentioned in this here fic, and all characters etc are owned by Magical JK Rowling, and are taken from the Magical Harry Potter series.

**3rd**** for the day, 'cause I could not update yesterday, damn dodgy internet connection! :**

**Again, thanks to you for reviewing Candy, here's some more Loopy for you! And I'll get on a review for you ASAP, promise! **

-Typical-

The cold air filled Remus' lungs as he walked by the lake. It was a cold winters day, and he, James and Sirius had decided to go for a walk. It had been Sirius' initial suggestion, and Remus took it to mean that Sirius was on the look out for another girl to keep him company in the winter days. "_As if he needed another to add to his list!" _Remus thought with a sigh. A part of him wished that Sirius would stick to one girl, at least for a month, and learn to treat her with some respect. But it was Sirius, and Lupin had tried to tell him, but he was stubborn as ever and would not listen, and cleverly changed the subject whenever he could.

A group of girls were stood a little ahead of them. Lily, was one of them. Lupin sighed, knowing that James would say something and she'd get upset. But this time, Sirius got there first, wolf whistling at them as they passed. One of the girls made a rude hand gesture to Padfoot, and another blushed and smiled at him. James rolled his eyes, and Pettigrew, who tagged along with them wherever they went, giggled excitedly, as if it was him that she was smiling at.

"**Hey, Evans! How's about you take me out for a test run?"** James proposed, running his hand through his messy hair. **"Well, Potter, I believe a test run is for someone interested, so I don't qualify!"** Lily bit back, avoiding his gaze and taking to staring out across the lake instead. **"Oh come on, Evans! You never know until you try, right?"** James said with a laugh. He was not going to give up. **"Well judging from the reviews I hear, You aren't as good as you make out. So, no thanks!"** Lily replied with a smirk and a laugh. She went back to her conversations with the girls. **"Leave it, Prongs"** Remus advised him, before shooting an apologetic look at Lily. Lupin glanced around, only to see Padfoot walking away, his arm around the waist of Lily's friend. Padfoot glanced back over his shoulder and winked at Remus, a smile on his face. Lupin shook his head. _"Typical!"_ He thought to himself.


	5. Fall

**Disclaimer: I do not own Any of the characters, they're from the wonderful mind of J.K Rowling and feature in the Harry Potter books which rock…**

**Okay! Here's update number two of the day, as I am particularly muse full. I hope you've liked the ones so far! **

**--Fall**

**James looked at Lily, tears in his eyes. He met her eyes and took her face in his hands. "I'm sorry that it came to this. I should have done more to protect you, and now's my chance. Go to Harry. I love you, always!" He said in no more than a whisper. Before gently guiding her to the door of Harry's room. The pain that he felt in that moment was unbearable, as to be parted from someone so perfect as Lily nearly killed him. He would die for her. He was going to die for her. **

**The bedroom door slammed and Lily glanced back at Harry in his crib. He looked so much like James, and she was glad of that! But he had her eyes. Lily's eyes. She kept her back to the door, until she heard James scream through the wood. She backed away, almost crippled with the pain. She would never see his eyes again, never touch his skin. Never have him whisper how much he loved her into her ear again. Tears poured from her eyes. She took out her wand and dried her tears. Leaning over the crib, she kissed Harry on the head. She faced the door, her eyes searching for the slightest movement. Light filled the house at Godrics hollow, blowing the little house apart. And in Harry's bedroom, Lily Potter fell to the floor.**


	6. Rooftops

Okay, so I still don't own anything, at all, that's zero, zilch, nada…all credit to JK Rowling…

-Rooftops

Moony clambered up onto the roof of some obscure building. All he needed to know about it, was that the roof was high up, and that it was only a mild slope. He sat himself down on it, making sure he was safe, then glanced up at the night sky. He was silent and still for a few moments, before he started to shake. At first, he shook, only slightly, but then more and more violently as the minute progressed. He was sick of the transforming, he was sick of the lies, and most of all, he was sick of life crapping on him, when people like Mulciber could steal people's girlfriends and have no wrong done to him. What ever happened to karma? When was it going to be someone else's turn, huh? All this ran through the mind of poor, sad, Lupin. Then, when he had gotten so angry that he was shaking constantly, he raised himself to his feet, and stood, balanced nicely on the slightly sloping roof. Then he parted his lips, and let out a yell. He yelled again, louder and louder each time, until he was no longer shaking with anger, but with exhaustion. Then he took a deep breath, and he smiled. And it was that smiling Lupin that James, Sirius and Peter would see when they woke from their sleep. And the screaming, shaking Lupin would remain in that position , a secret between Remus and the rooftops.


	7. Laughter

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! This is to Scandalacious Intentions, who has reviewed everyone, and thanks for that! 3 and I promise your review is on the way to you! And also, I did say I'd write this!**

--Laughter

Lupin rose from the sofa, one hand rubbing his head. He groaned, vague memories of last night crossed his mind in short bursts. Sirius smirked and rose from his bed. **"What's the matter, Loop, got a headache?"** Sirius laughed, knowing all to well how Lupin was feeling. He himself had of course felt it many times in the past. So many times, in fact, that he hardly noticed it anymore! Last night, Sirius insisted on celebrating his won failure by dragging Remus, James and Peter out to a bar. After getting completely smashed, Sirius ended up dancing with six girls, while Remus, who looked on with disapproval and a little hint of jealousy, simply remarked that Sirius would pay for it in the morning, and carried on sipping his butterbeer.

Less than three hours later, (after much encouragement from Sirius and James,) Remus Lupin was passed out, spread eagled on the floor. Sirius smirked and muttered **"Bloody Hypocrite!"** before debating with James weather or not to leave him there and get him in the morning. Of course, as the good friends, they took him back, and he had slept it off on James' mothers sofa. Sirius had practically begged James to let him take Loopy home. **"Come on, James! My mother would hate to have a werewolf in the house! It would be so amazing!"** But James decided against it, and took him back to his, along with Sirius. Peter went to his own home, almost completely sober and muttering that his **"Mother will be worried!" **The others had waved him away and laughed it off afterward.

Laughter shook Sirius and James as they watched Remus have his first hangover, and complain of the headache and the sick feeling in his stomach. Lupin was not impressed, and stated so in between his complaints of the headache. Though secretly, he thought last night had been fun, though he wouldn't admit that! He just kept that quiet and shook his head while the others broke down in hysterics. He also wondered weather they had indeed drunk so much that they were still half drunk! And after all the fire whisky that Sirius had drunk down, Remus would not be surprised! And in Lupins view, considering that it encouraged his headache, this was not the time for laughter!


	8. Fun!

Fun

Sirius sniggered as Remus held the bottle a little away from him, as it was as if he feared something terribly bad would happen should he use it. **"Go on, Moony, take a sip, can't be that bad!"** Sirius urged, a twinkle in his eye. Lupin eyed the bottle label tentatively, holding a debate inside his head to decide whether or not to take a sip. The words stood out from the bottle, as it taunting him, daring him to try it. James stood near shaking his head. **"Christ, Moony, it's only a little bit of love potion! How much harm can it do?"** James asked, rolling his eyes at Lupin. Peter stood a little way back, his eyes shining with excitement, and he was wondering whether Lupin would do it.

Lupin looked around the library nervously, wondering if someone would stop this from happening. As there was no one to protest on Lupin's behalf, he twisted the cork from the potion vial and took a sip. The pink liquid slid down his throat easily. Sirius' eyes twinkled. **"Great! Lets go have some fun!" He said, jumping up from his seat and dragging Lupin with him out into the hall. Three hours later, Remus Lupin was slumped over the side of his bed, his stomach being quite upset. Sirius was sat cross legged on the floor, muttering about wasted opportunities, and James was playing a game of Wizards Chess against Peter, who lost every time, but insisted that he was getting better! The whole episode stood as testimony to how easily Remus Lupin could be persuaded, and what Sirius' twisted view of Fun really was!**


	9. Teaching

Note: I'd Like to thank Scandalacious Intentions aka Candy, and my other friends in school for looking like crazy people and shouting out random words to come up with my new prompt list…I'd also Like to blame them now for the very random list of topics! Look forward to future updates entitled 'Baguette' and the awesome 'trotter' rofl.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charries what so ever, all credit for them, and Hogwarts and all that go to the wonderful JK.

**Remus laughed himself silly, and when he got his breath back, he laughed some more! Sirius was puzzled, wondering how what he said had been so funny! He had first thought that it was because he was so awesome that he could make people laugh without meaning too, but he shook off that thought when he saw how much Lupin was laughing. "What the hell's up with him?"** Sirius asked James, who shrugged his shoulders and burst out laughing. Sirius evil eyed them both, before Lupin got a grip.

"**You are kidding right?"** Lupin asked, half smiling, half worried by the serious look on Sirius' face. **"No, what's wrong with the idea?"** Sirius asked, wondering what the hell was so funny. Lupin laughed a little at this, but sobered up when he saw Pads angry expression on his face. **"I'm sorry, Padfoot, but you, teach me the ways of flirting"** He said, using all that he could to hold back on the laughing. Sirius took a few breaths to calm himself, and focused his attention on giving Lupin an evil glare. He didn't hate him, no. But Sirius had thought his idea to be a good one! **"Yeah, I'm going to teach you, then by the end of the week you'll be the school stud!"** he said with a smirk, as if his plan was ingenious.

Lupin glanced at James and raised an eyebrow, before cracking up again. Deciding to get out of danger, he grabbed his bar of chocolate from the arm of the chair and walked toward the stairs to the boys dorm, stopping himself from laughing as much as he could. **"Ah, Padfoot, you crack me up! Now, I'm off to bed to read and eat chocolate, goodnight!"** He said, heading up the stairs. His laughter could be heard echoing off the stone walls. James flopped down into a chair by the fire and laughed a little. Peter looked around excitedly for a few moments, before piping up. **"Hey, Sirius, do you think you could teach me?"** He asked, an excited grin on his face. Sirius glanced to James, and James met his eye. As if on cue, they both burst out laughing. This went on for a few moments, and Peter waited patiently for an answer. When Pads had recovered he flopped down into another chair and turned to Peter. **"I know I'm good and all, but I'm not **_**that**_** good, Pete!"** He said laughing again.


	10. Pyjamas

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, nope, nada, nothing! It all goes to the wonderful JK Rowling.**

**PYJAMAS**

Sirius Black was, as per usual at this time of the morning, fast asleep. Well, that was until a loud bang woke him. He raised his head slowly, wondering what the hell was happening. **"What the hell, Pete?"** He asked, wondering what he was doing that was important enough to disrupt his sleep. Peter was sat cross legged on the floor by his trunk. He was looking for something, and Pads wondered what the hell he was up to. Peter threw things randomly on the floor, panicking that hr couldn't find it! James and Lupin looked on wondering if they should do something!Just as Lupin was about to interrupt and offer Peter aide, Pete stopped in his tracks. He stood up with a look of triumph on his face, and clasped in his hands was a pair of checked pyjamas. It was Hogwarts' first Pyjama day, and Sirius had forgotten! He jumped out of bed. **"Merlin, I don't believe it!"** he yelled, looking around the room for some sign of decent nightwear. Lupin and James had bee prepared, and were already dressed in their best Pyjamas. James' was a red baggy t-shirt and a pair of white bottoms. Lupin was wearing a pair of white silk pyjamas bought for him by his mother last Christmas.

Lupin raised an eyebrow at Sirius. **"What's the matter with you, Padfoot?"** He asked, a smile on his lips. **"What's the matter? The bloody matter is, Lupin, I've put all the nice ones in the wash!"** He said with an exasperated sigh. James broke down in laughter, and Lupin folded his arms and smiled knowingly. **"I know, and I did remind you of the day, but you were to busy, weren't you, Padfoot, looking at some girl in a skirt wandering down the hall."** He said, tutting at the fact that he was too busy perving on girls to listen to Lupin. Although, it didn't really surprise him! **"That's it, I'll just go around naked! I'll have to! I can't wear these!"** Pads yelled, holding up the only clean pyjamas that he had. **"You bloody well will not! Those will do nicely!"** Lupin said, outraged that he'd suggest such a thing! Surely if he did, the little kids would have nightmares!

After much persuasion from James and Lupin, Sirius changed into his only night ware. As he wandered down to the great hall for breakfast, Lupin and James had to push him through the doors, as he had changed his mind! Silence descended in the great hall, and all eyes turned to the entrance, where stood there with a look of horror on his face stood Sirius Black, clad in his pyjamas that were covered head to toe in bunnies! **"Nice jimmy's, Sirius!" Severus snorted, and the whole hall burst into laughter. Ahh, you have to love those Pyjamas!**


	11. Copying

**_Disclaimer: I STILL OWN NOTHING! It's all down to JK and I still say Sirius should live! Please review if you read! xD_**

-Copying

Lupin shook his head, a sigh escaping his lips. James and Sirius had, once again, neglected to complete their Potions homework.** "Oh come on, Moony, we'll do it ourselves next time I swear!**"James promised, noting Sirius' sceptical look. Of course they'd copy off him anyway, but Sirius had to be the one to point this fact out **"He's speaking for himself there, moony; I'll borrow yours next time too!"** Sirius said honestly, shrugging his shoulders. James shot him a look, and Sirius quickly amended his response. **"I mean, yeah, do it myself!"** He said, a look of uncertainty crossing his face. He had absolutely no intention of doing any homework for himself, and no doubt he and James would be convincing Lupin to let them copy the next time homework was due in!

Lupin had however anticipated that they would like to copy him, and so to teach them a lesson he had decided to do the homework deliberately wrong, so they would never copy him again! He handed them his homework, a smug smile on his face. Then the next morning, all the homework was collected in and sitting nicely on the desk of the professor. What Sirius and James didn't know was that Lupin couldn't stand having a bad mark on his record, and so he had stayed up in the night to complete it correctly. He had then handed in the correct homework with the wrong one's that James had Sirius had done. When they got their marks back a week later, James and Sirius were obviously stunned that they had failed while Lupin passed with flying colours. **"Hey, that's not right, how come Remus got it right and we failed? I mean we co-"** But Sirius was cut off by an elbow to the stomach, so that he couldn't yell that they'd copied.

"**Shut it Pads, do you want a detention?" **James whispered, his eyes wandering over to Lily who looked thoroughly pleased with her mark. **"Hey, Evans, how about you give me some…**_**private**_** tutoring?"** He said loudly, winking at her when he saw her eyes glare at him across the room. He chuckled to himself. **"Oh, yeah, she wants me!"** He said smugly, a smile on his face. Pads laughed at the expression on both James and Lily's faces. **"Yeah, she wants you, hung upside down!"** He chuckled, loving the opportunity to tease his friend. **"Well, whatever position she likes is good for me!"** James said, laughing with Sirius. After they left the classroom, Lupin reminded the duo that they had a defence essay due tomorrow. **"Oh, could I borrow yours, Loop?"** Both James and Sirius said in sync. Lupin shook his head. **"Won't you ever learn? You shouldn't be copying!"** Lupin said, exasperated.


	12. Leather

**Disclaimer; I own nothing, no characters, no castle, nothing. It's all JK Rowlings…**

* * *

**-Leather-**

Lupin shook his head, his hair blowing in the wind. They were stood in the street outside Grimmauld place, where he, James and Peter had turned up after being invited by Sirius. They were on their way to James' house, and Sirius asked them to pick him up. The trio were confounded as to the reason, because the last time Lupin had come within an inch of Sirius' house, his mother had threatened poor Loop with a rolling pin and a wand. Although, Lupin didn't know which would have been worse!

James was shaking with laughter, a big grin on his face. Sirius was standing next to a motorcycle, dressed from head to toe in Bikers leather. Peter was smiling with glee, not that anyone noticed, as he was standing back from the others. Sirius hopped on and jumped the bike till it started. He then revved the motorcycle so loud that the whole street could hear it. **"Sirius! What the hell did you do? And keep it down, your mother will hear!"** Lupin yelled over the noise of the bikes engine. Sirius just laughed and stopped for a moment.

"**I bought a bike! And well Loop, that's the point! It'll annoy the hell out of my mother, as I think she still hopes that I'll turn out what she calls 'normal'!" **Sirius said, a giant grin on his face. Of course his mother would hate the thing, and she'd hate it even more when she found out something else about the bike! **"Oh, and you don't know the best bit yet, it flies!"** Pads said, the grin getting wider, and his happiness clear on his handsome face. Lupin rolled his eyes and James' beamed even more. **"Brilliant, Pads! And I call a ride on it too! This will be amazing!" **Prongs said, thoughts of him flying over Bristol, or even picking Lily up to take her to dinner or something! He would have to borrow it!

Sirius nodded enthusiastically. **"Sure, you can borrow it sometime, but you're half crazy if you think you're lending these leathers!" Pads said laughing, and revving the engine once more. **


	13. Post It Note

Disclaimer:** I don't own anything and am in no way affiliated with JK Rowling. I don't own Harry Potter or anything from it, it's all JK's. I would also like to add, please please please review if you read it, because I need to know people like it so that I write more xD thanks!**

**Post-it-note**

Peter was pacing the common room with a concentrated look on his face. Pads was sat in the arm chair closest to the fire, stifling laughter, and James was watching Lily across the room, who was chatting with friends. Lupin was flicking through some book that was written too long ago for most people to remember it. The reason for Peter's thoughtful look? In his hands was a small, yellow and seemingly insignificant set of post it notes. A small pile of about seven in total that most people wouldn't batter an eyelid at.

Peter had been debating and thinking aloud about who could have sent them to him for the past week. But the fact of the matter was, that for the past week, Peter had woken up each morning to find a yellow note on his bedside table. But the thing was, these notes weren't just simple friendly messages. Nor were they intricate threads on Peter's safety. No, they were love notes. He'd woken the first morning and practically bounced around the room. The second morning he walked around all day grinning like a Cheshire cat. And then every day since he had been wondering who his secret admirer was.

But the thing he didn't know was that in the middle of the night, just after Peter had dropped off to sleep, Pads had been moving a few steps toward Peter's bedside table and placing a small yellow post it note on it. And that was the reason that at the moment Peter was trying to work out who it was, that not a few feet away from Peter, Pads, his 'secret admirer was shaking with silent laughter. It got too much for Sirius, who burst out laughing, his loud booming voice filling the common room. It caused Lily to look over and tut, and a smile spread across James' face.

Lily scowled in his direction then looked away, and James sighed and slumped down in his chair. **"I don't get it, I do everything I can to make her like me!" **James said with a sigh. Lupin looked up from his book and smiled. **"Maybe you should take a leaf out of Sirius' book and use the post it notes idea?"** Lupin said without thinking. Peter's head whipped up and then his gaze fell on Sirius, who was now crying with laughter. When he got his voice back a little, he smiled. **"Well, you have to admit Peter, it was just too damn funny to resist!"** He said, before laughing again.


	14. Ban

**Disclaimer: As always, JK owns It all, nothing to me, characters, Hogwarts, whatever, it's all hers.**

-Ban-

Lupin tugged on the sleeve of James' robes. **"I think he's gone crazy, completely crazy!" **he muttered out of the corner of his mouth. James looked on in astonishment and Peter stood, open mouthed and gaping at Sirius as though he'd just tore off his robes and proclaimed that he was becoming a monk. Although the monk part was close enough! He wasn't joining a monastery, no. But Sirius Black had stood up in the middle of the common room and declared to a stunned audience that he was no longer going to chase any woman that moved, but was going to try and find the special someone.

Lupin had laughed at first, but he could tell by the serious look on Pads face that this was no joke, and he was deadly serious! **"I'm banning myself. That's right, this is a complete ban!"** He'd said, as if his idea was a stroke of utter genius James had stared at him with the same look, half amused and half shocked. And so they had been for five minutes of absolute silence as they contemplated what had just gone on. **"Who the hell are you and where is the real Sirius Black? What are you going to do next, exclaim that you love your mother?"** James asked, chuckling at his own joke.

Sirius clearly didn't find this a laughing matter. The serious look still on his face, he decided to explain his plan in more detail. **"No, Honestly, I'm not going to chase a random amount of skirt any more, I'm looking for…"** But his little speech was interrupted as his attention was caught by a pretty girl walking past in a pretty short skirt. Sirius lost his track, and his head tilted to the side a little. **"…the one. And maybe that's her, so if you will excuse me!"** Sirius said, regaining composure and sorting his appearance before walking toward the girl. Lupin rolled his eyes and took a bite out of his chocolate. **"That's that ban over with then!" He said, letting out a small laugh.**


	15. Night

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and I take no credit for it what so ever! All charries, places whatever go to JK Rowling!**

-Night-

Moonlight streamed through the window of the Gryffindor boys dormitory. James, Peter, Sirius and Lupin were all lying silent in their beds, but none of them were asleep. And the reason that they were all so wide awake at such a ridiculous time was the aforementioned James Potter. **"I honestly don't get it, I mean-"** James said, but he was interrupted by Sirius' loud sigh.

"**-for Merlin's sake, James, It's 3:40 in the morning, I don't care whether she likes you hates you or wants to have your babies as long as I can get some bloody sleep!"** Sirius exclaimed, his hand pulling the pillow he was resting on out, and placing it over his head to block out James' voice. It was close to Christmas, and the dorm was empty apart from the four friends, which was probably a good thing because others would probably not be impresses by James' ramblings about one girl, Lily Evans. He'd been keeping them awake with his odd comments about her for the last few hours. Sirius had at one o'clock, but he'd been shaken awake by James asking for his opinion on what present she'd like for Christmas.

"**You think she does? She want's to have my babies? Well that's a bit forward, I mean, maybe later but she should at least admit to liking me first. Why hasn't she done that yet, Remus?"** He asked, his tone slightly confused. James was sat on the end of his bed, his legs crossed under him, and he was staring intently at Moony as if he was about to tell him the secrets of the World.

"**Well I don't know, Prongs. Could it be that she doesn't appreciate being pestered relentlessly by you, stalked around the castle by Peter on your orders, or even that she hates the explicit comments you make toward her across the classroom during potions, within the earshot of Severus?"** He said, almost exasperated. Lupin was one of Lily's close friends, and she frequently complained about James' actions, but Lupin didn't have the heart, nor the courage to tell James to stop.

James thought for a moment on what he'd said. **"Nah, can't be that, they're all really flattering! Girls love flattery! Flattery! Flattery and flowers! That's it! I'll buy her flowers! I am a genius! Good night guys!"** He said cheerfully, slipping into bed and pulling the covers over him. Within a moment, snoring could be heard, and it was coming from James' direction. Lupin rolled his eyes. **"More like good morning!" He said, placing his head back on his pillow and shutting his eyes.**


	16. Face

Disclaimer: **I own nothing and I take no credit for it what so ever! All charries, places whatever go to JK Rowling!**

-Face-

Sirius pushed the covers back from him, a huge grin on his face. It was a Saturday, and a Hogsmead weekend! So the plan was to go down to the little village and get chatting to some girl or other, maybe they'd hit it off, who knew! He pulled on his clothes and moved to the full length mirror to sort his hair out. He was still half asleep, so his eyes were not opened properly yet. He stood there for a few minutes pushing his hair in random directions, deciding what to do with it. After settling on just keeping it messy, he raised his hands to his eyes and rubbed away the sleep that was clouding them.

A look of horror spread across Sirius' face, and he screamed what was a rather high pitched scream, causing the other two who were still asleep in the room to wake up with a jolt. Lupin looked up from his book and jumped, wondering what the heck was going on. **"What's the matter, Padfoot, find a grey hair?"** He said with a small chuckle. But his laughter stopped when Sirius turned around. Lupin squinted, trying to find out what the matter was. Sirius looked completely lost for words. **"I don't see what the matter is!"** Lupin said, a confused look taking over his features. James and Peter were both staring at Sirius wondering what the reason for them to be woken so horrifically that Saturday morning was. James muttered something that sounded like **"wazza"** But he was still half asleep, so he could hardly speak properly!

"**MY FACE! LOOK AT MY FACE!"** Padfoot yelled, almost hyperventilating. Lupin got up from his bed and moved over to where Sirius was stood. James did the same, and Peter, as he did, copied James movement for movement! And the cause of all the trouble? On Sirius' cheek was a small red spot, hardly visible unless someone came right up close and knew what they were looking for! The trio surrounding Pads looked at each other and started to laugh. **"What in Merlin's name are you laughing about? Look at me! My whole weekends ruined! I can't go out like this! My face! My poor face!" Padfoot said, almost reduced to tears. **


	17. Dough

Disclaimer- **I don't own anything, all to JK Rowling, that's the characters and the castle and whatever ;)**

-Dough-

James, Sirius and Lupin were sat around in the armchairs by the fire in the Gryffindor common room. It was winter, and close to Christmas, and so most people were inside enjoying the warm. Lupin was lost in some book, and his bar of chocolate was balanced precariously on the arm of his chair. Sirius was watching some girls who were sat a little away from the trio, and James was watching the portrait hole, so he'd know the second that Lily got into the tower. Bored of waiting, and craving some food, James got up and tapped Sirius on the shoulder. **"Hey, can you pull yourself away from your ogling long enough to come and get some food with me?" **James asked, laughing. Sirius laughed too and got up from his chair.

"**I suppose so, what is it they say? Absence makes the heart grow fonder! I'm in! What about you Loop?"** Sirius asked, looking at Lupin for an answer. Remus looked from his book to his chocolate and then back to his two friends. He closed the book and carefully wrapped the chocolate up and put it in his robes pockets. He was low on chocolate anyway, and he fancied a cake so he decided to go with them to the kitchens. **"Yes, My chocolate supply is low, so I need some more of that! And for the record, Sirius, I doubt that the saying applies to minutes or hours, they mean years, I do believe!"** Lupin said, a knowing look on his face.

When they got down to the kitchens half an hour later, (It took so long because Pads insisted on stopping and talking to some girls they passed in the corridor.) the smell of cooking surrounded them as they entered the kitchen through the fruit bowl portrait. And the trio stood in a cloud of flour, all with astonished looks on their faces as they beheld the site before them. Peter was stood next to a counter, his arms covered in flower up to his elbows, and he was wearing a pink flowery apron. His face held a concentrated look, and his hands were occupied with the thing he was rolling.

"**Peter, is that Dough?"** Lupin asked, a smile on his face as he held back laughter. Sirius and James, who didn't really care about hurting Peter's feelings were bent over laughing. And Peter, with a amug look on his face turned to Remus and said **"Yes, it is! I'm baking!"**


	18. Tyra

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it's all JKS!! If you read please review, it'll make my day! :) HAPPY CHRISTMAS!! _

_(and also note I have no idea if Tyra was around back then, but for the purpose of this fic, she was lol)_

**TYRA**

"**Aw come on, it's going to be epic!"** Sirius said, a big grin on his face. The four marauders were sat on the sofa in James' house, all staring at the TV. There was a big bowl of popcorn on Sirius' lap, and Lupin had a bar of chocolate in his hands. It was Christmas, and the four had decided to spend the holidays together at the Potter household. Sirius had promised that while they were there, he'd show them the best TV program around. They all sat waiting expectantly while the adverts slowly came to an end.

"**What the bloody hell is this anyway, Pads? I mean it's-"** James attempted to say, but was interrupted by an excited sentence from Sirius. **"-Shh it's starting! It's starting!"** He said excitedly, practically bouncing up and down in his chair. The four boys watched, their eyes glued to the TV screen, all waiting to see what Pads had described as 'the best thing since Chocolate', at which Lupin scoffed, unable to imagine what was better than his beloved snack.

The TV lit up, and the music started. And one by one, the boys all turned to look at Pads. Whatever they were expecting the show to be, it most definitely did not feature a teenage Tyra Banks and various other models strutting down a glass catwalk like they owned the place. **"It's Christmas day, and you have us watching modelling?!"** James said, stifling a laugh. Lupin frowned for a moment, and peter gave an excited little squeal, his eyes back on the TV set. **"And you say this is better than chocolate. Shameful!"** Lupin laughed, shaking his head. Nothing was better than chocolate.


	19. Baguette

Disclaimer: I own nothing the characters and the castle all belong to the awesome JK Rowling and are not mine, unfortunately. And I warn you that this one gets a little random lol xD What can I say, I'm a tad hyper xD

**Baguette**

"**Yeah, you know it's your, er, you know, uhh"** Remus started, beginning to explain something vitally important to Peter, although he was unable to finish the sentence as he was lacking for a decent word. **"Baguette"** Sirius chimed in, holding back laughter and nudging Remus, a twinkle in his eye. Remus rolled his eyes and looked around, trying his best to find a more proper word. James butted in, laughing even more. **"What about 'wand'? Or, uhh, Golden Sword?"** James and Sirius could hold their laughter no longer, and they doubled over, the laughter echoing around the empty dormitory. Remus looked somewhat repulsed at James' second suggestion. **"What are you, stabbing her?" **Remus asked, shaking his head. Anyone who called their appendage a Golden Sword had to be slightly conceited. Although it was just like James to suggest something like that.

"**Ohh, I've got one, truncheon of destruction"** Sirius chimed in, somewhat proud of the suggestion. James looked sideways at him, then laughed again. Remus rolled his eyes and then looked a little confused, which didn't happen often. **"What exactly are you 'destructing'?"** Remus questioned, and to that Sirius was silent for a moment. **"Uh, well, at least I'm not stabbing the girl"** Sirius said proudly, pointing to James. The trio collapsed in laughter, whilst Peter sat on the side, just as confused as ever. He had no idea what they were talking about, and who the girl they were talking about was too, but the talk of baguettes made him feel hungry. He slipped out of the common room and down to the kitchens. Fifteen minutes later he walked out with a huge baguette. He wandered up to the common room with it, picking at it as he walked. And as he entered through the portrait, he had a wave of inspiration. **"Oh I get it, you're talking about dungeons and dragons aren't you!" Peter said, beaming, a huge grin on his face. The thing is, he thought he was absolutely right, at least until the trio was hit with a fresh wave of laughter.**


	20. NOTE

I AM SOO SORRY! Lol this is just a note to explain why it's been so long to update. I've had internet trouble, and have managed to borrow a connection at the moment. Another thing was that the last chapter I posted was a little underlined, because I forgot to preview the chapter first. It looked okay in Works, I just assumed again lol, my bad and it wont happen again. But I do have two more chapters to go up, one tomorrow and another on Sunday ;) love love x


	21. Dildo

**Disclaimer: **I can not be blamed for this prompt, it had nothing to do with me! Blame Candy, who this fic is dedicated to! XD And all the characters and the castle and what have you all go to JK who shouldn't have made it a habit of hers to kill of all the best characters. Please don't take offence! Brace yourselves…

DILDO

Peter looked confused. Which, in fairness, he did do most of the time. James looked perfectly calm, and Sirius was holding back the booming laughter. Remus was, as per usual, sat in the armchair by the fire with his favourite book and a bar of chocolate. He didn't even look up, deciding that he would take no part in this whatsoever, but it didn't stop him from listening in! **"You're telling me that you don't know what a dildo is?"** James asked, not keeping his voice low, although there was no need, because they were the only one's in the common room, thanks to it being such a lovely day outside.

Sirius could contain his laughter no longer, and passed it off as a coughing fit, and he did it pretty well, I may add! **"It's the latest broom isn't it? Girls just love to ride on those"** Sirius said, biting back the laugher. Remus rolled his eyes, although he had to admit that Sirius had done pretty well to add that comment in. **"Well Sirius, I think we should let Peter find out for himself, the exact use of the dildo. Although I may suggest that you should ask some member of staff for the best accurate description"** James said, a smirk on his lips. Peter nodded enthusiastically, and rushed out of the common room. The three left behind could hold it no longer, and burst out laughing.

Later that night, a panting Peter returned to the common room. James was catching the snitch he'd pinched, letting it go, and catching it again, much to the amusement and wonder of the group of girls surrounding him. Sirius was sleeping in the seat next to him, and Remus was almost done with that book. James saw Peter out of the corner of his eye and nudged Sirius awake. **"Show's over, ladies, wake up, Pads, wake up"** James said, muttering the last part to a groggy Sirius, who jumped up from the chair. **"What do you mean no rabbits?"** Sirius exclaimed, before rubbing his eyes and realising he was awake. **"Oh, never mind"** He muttered, slumping back in the chair.

"**Hey, Pete, who did you ask? What did they say?" **James asked enthusiastically, wondering how much trouble Pete had gotten into. Peter slumped into the nearest vacant chair and let out some sort of whine. **"I asked the flying teacher, and the transfiguration teacher too. They called me a pervert!"** Peter exclaimed, somewhat defeated. Pads chuckled and James joined in. Peter, who still hadn't gotten an answer, turned to Remus, who'd looked up from his book with a mixture of curiosity and pity. **"Remus, what's a dildo?"** Peter asked his last resort. Lupin put down his book and in a low voice explained. Peter jumped up from the chair when he had finished his explanation. **"Why didn't you tell me in the first place, Remus?"** Peter asked, exasperated. **"You didn't ask"** Remus answered simply. Another wine from Peter, as he slid back into the chair. James and Sirius were rolling around laughing now, and Peter kept his eyes on them. In a low voice, he turned slightly to Remus, and asked him **"So, erm, what exactly is a pervert?" .**


	22. Empty

**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own it, JK Rowling does! And btw just a quick note that the reason updating has took awhile, and I am sorry about this, but my internet connection doesn't like me and wont connect properly, so I've borrowed my relatives connection to get online lol xD This chapter is quite a sad one, but there is some Lupin-ness in it. Ohh and I think the song 'the light that shines twice as bright' from Lostprophets new album the betrayed, I think it suits this one.**_

**Empty**

They were dead. His friends, no, they were more like his family, and they were gone! Lupin pushed open the door and entered his house, slumping down on a chair. Every thing ran through his mind, like a playback of his life. He saw the train, he saw the school, he saw everything that he'd seen that night, replayed in the private viewing of the worst night of his life. He was trying to come to terms with the facts. Fact one, James, his best friend, and Lily, beautiful Lily! It was hard, even painful, to think that he'd never see James joke around again, that he'd never see the way that James looked at Lily again. Oh Merlin, Lily! He would never hear her beautiful laugh, see her pretty smile, feel the warmth that she brought into a room.

His memories cast him back to the day that he'd met them on the train, Sirius and James that was. They were inseparable, the three of them, like brothers! But apparently there was something stronger than family for one of the trio. Sirius. How could he betray them like that? How could he cause the death of their best friend? How could he kill someone who trusted him so much? How could he leave Harry, poor Harry, who was even Sirius' god son, without a mother and father? It was too much to think about, the betrayal, the man who he'd loved like family turning against them, it was just so unbelievable. _"And Peter, poor Peter, killed at the hands of that mad man's hands! I hear all they found of him was a single finger! That crazed man is out of his mind, and I regret the day that I began to trust him! I should have known. It was all my fault" _Lupin sighed, his shoulders began to shake.

He couldn't stay here. No, not right now, not in this house which he'd shared with the lunatic. Remus pushed himself back up and grabbed the coat from the arm of the chair. As he got to the door he turned, like he did each time. **"Sirius, I'm going for a-"** He said to the room. He caught himself before he finished the sentence and his shoulders dropped. He shook his head and pulled the door open. **"Walk"** He finished, in no more than a whisper. He stepped out of the door and slammed it shut behind him. But as he spoke that last word, he knew that no-one or nothing had heard him, nothing but the empty house. But it was appropriate, in a way, as it was a needless word, spoken from an empty man to the empty house.


End file.
